Ninja at Hogwarts
by ZoeyUchiha
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke, Sakura, Naruti, Kiba, and Hinata go to Hogwarts to save haryy Potter form the two things that can ruen his life forever? Sasuke did not leve for Orochimaru in the story, and Harry Potter will be added in the next oart. Promis
1. The ninjas get their mission

**Courtney: Hello People!!!**

**Zoey: Welcome to my first ever fan fiction!**

**Courtney: This is a crossover with I think Naruto and Harry Potter.**

**Zoey: How right you are Courtney! Well lets hope this all types in color.**

**Courtney" I don't think it will. I'm going to add something.**

**Zoey: Whatever. Just don't add anything that'll mess up the story!**

**Courtney: OKAY!**

**Zoey: Aww in case it doesn't type in color it'll say who is saying what. Good idea, well if it does type in color red is me, Zoey, and orange is Courtney.**

**Courtney: Okay to the story!**

**~~~~At school~~~~~~**

"**Everyone may I please have your attention???" Tsunade said over the microphone. "Could we have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruna, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga please report to my office." As the announcement had been done everyone was looking at the five students. "Well this sucks." Naruto had started to complain again as it was like again when Sakura, Sasuke, and him were waiting for Kakashi for the very first time.**

"**Now I called you five up here for a reason, we need you five to protect a wizard named Harry Potter." Tsunade said as Naruto was complaining, Sasuke was as annoyed as ever, Sakura was listening with surprise, Kiba was chasing Akamaru around the room, and Hinata was blushing as Naruto was either looking or talking to her. "Wait Harry Potter, THE HARRY POTTER?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura asked as she was almost squealing as if Sasuke had just asked her out for a date. **

"**Yes he is that Harry Potter." The fifth hokage had said as everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and stared at her. "What do you mean?" Sasuke had asked as if he just found out why Itachi had killed his clan. "Yes, Harry was known for surviving Lord Voldemort, who even his name scares people, with only a scare as Voldemort was dying from his own powers being abused. Kind of like what would happen if you were to abuse your chakra." Tsunade explained to her confused ninjas. "Now tell me, are we supposed to like you know, find out where he lives and everything?" Sakura asked in a tone as if she knew where he lived and everything. "Well You all won't be looking for him, you'll all find him at Hogwarts." Tsunade said as she smiled when she saw all of the faces even Saukra's. **

"**So we're going to school again??? Ohh this is just great!" Naruto started complaining like he always did. "Naruto shut up! Now we're going to meet Dumbledore in Diagon Ally." Tsunade said as she grabbed five scrolls for all of the school supplies. "Now on these scrolls will tell you the supplies we'll need in order to do this mission, then when you say mission and flip towards the back it'll tell you the mission. Say supplies to change back to the school requirements. Just close the scroll and when you try to open it up again it'll ask for the password. The password is your first and last name. Like Sakura's password would be Sakura Haruna. Any question?" Tsunade said while handing each ninja a scroll.**

"**Well good, now I want you all to come to my office after school." Tsunade said as she dismissed the five ninjas.**

**~~~~~~~~~~In the hall ways.~~~~~~~"I wonder why we're on this mission?" Naruto asked Sakura as all of them had split up to their classes. "Well I guess that Tsunade wanted five of us to do the mission." Sakura had said as her and Naruto walked into their first class. "Miss. Haruna, Mr. Uzumaki, we're in the middle of a lesson. Now that was very rude to just barge in here to interrupt me. Please take a seat in the back of the room and I'll deal with you two after class." The teacher had said erasing her name off the bored. "Wow what a nice teacher." Naruto said with sarcasm. "Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to teach the lesson instead of me?" The teacher had asked after she had heard what Naruto and Sakura were saying about her.**

**~~~~~~~~With Sasuke and Kiba~~~~~~~**

"**Why do I have to be with Naruto?" Sasuke had asked himself under his breath hoping that Kiba didn't hear him. "Well maybe because you, Sakura, and Naruto make a great team together." Kiba had said getting a messed up look from the Uchiha. "I wasn't asking you nitwit." Sasuke said back to him right before they both walked into their class. "Uchiha, Inuzuka, what is the meaning with this? Being late is never expectable in my class, get it in your thick skulls and we won't have any troubles."**

**The teacher had said not realizing who she was dealing with. "Umm we're going to go and take our seats ma'am. Come on Sasuke." Kiba said almost dragging Sasuke behind him. "No Inuzuka, let the Uchiha stay up here. It looks like he has something to say to me." The teacher had said as she walked over to her desk. "Okay ma'am." Kiba said letting go of Sasuke to only see him walk up to the teacher with furious anger.**

"**Ohh Inuzuka, NEVER Call Me MA'AM! My name is Ms. Hope." The teacher said as she showed Kiba away like a pesky fly. "Well Ms. Hope, you wanted me to say something to your face. How about I show you my fist???" Sasuke had asked raising his hand in a fist almost ready to punch her In her face. "Hmm, well if you really want to punch me think, this will go onto your record, AND you will be suspended." Ms. H had said to only get a punch in the jaw.**

**Kiba had ran towards the office to tell Tsunade what was happening when he felt a hand on his shoulder. To his shock it was the Uchiha heading towards him. "Come one, that stuck up teacher is going to wake up and it won't be pretty." Sasuke said as they were now both heading up to the office acting as innocent as possible.**

**~~~~~~With Hinata~~~~~~~~**

"**Lets hope I'm not going to get into trouble." Hinata had said to her self as she ran towards her locker to get her books she forgot on the way to the office before the call up there. Hinata had to run halfway across the school till she could get to her class. **

"**Miss. Hyuga, it's good to know u made it here alright." The teacher said with a big, goofy grin on her face. "Umm….hello….ma'am." Hinata said in a stutter as she walked up to the back of the classroom for the empty seat there.**

"**It's Hinata right? Well you can call me Ms. Hina. Now please take a seat and we can resume our lesson." Ms. Hina had said as she turned to the white bored and started to write many information on the history of Japan.**

**~~~~~IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE!!!!~~~~~~**

**(Zoey: Sorry I need an ending for the story and this has been in the procces of makinf for awile so I think I'll make the second part after this.**

**Courtney: Well if it's a wrap then…….**

**Zoey: It's not the end yet, just wait I'll let you know whan it's the end!!!**

**Courtney: Okay, I'll wait**

**Zoey: Good, now lets hope I don't get shocked this time.)**

"**Lady Tsunade, are u sure this'll work?" A tall man asked as he walked into the office to only find Tsunade. "Yes I'm sure this is going to work, we're sending Kakashi's and what is left of ****Kurenai****'s team. Now Dumbledore, if you'd like u could stay at Konaha Inn." Tsunade said offering the man, or who is known as Dumbledore a place to stay.**

**~~~~THE END!!!~~~~~~~**

**Zoey: Okat it's ov..OMG I heared a wisper behind me, no I'm serious, in real life I did.**

**Courtney: Ohh Crap!**

**Zoey: Well that's for reading, hope u like it.**

**Courtney: *is freaking out cause of Zoey hearing some ghosts***


	2. Harry meets the ninjas

Courtney: Okay now time for a recap!!!

Zoey: Okay Courtney, go ahead and do the recap

Courtney: YEAH!

Courtney Recap: Last time of what we know of is that five ninjas of Konaha High School are going to go to Hogwarts and protect the famous Harry Potter, but for all we know is that four of them might get suspended before we can see what happens.

Zoey: Exactly! I wish that I could have put me and you into the story, but then it'll mess up the whole manga. *sighs*

(Courtney and Zoey say at the same time): TO THE STORY!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~At private drive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" Came a loud yell from the kitchen. Harry had forced himself out of his room and away from his books before his Aunt and Uncle came upstairs and locked him up in the garage with Marge's dogs to have him ripped to shreds.

"Yes Aunt?" Harry asked as he walked over to the kitchen table to sit down to find about ten million letters from Ron all with about full of stamps. "What is the reason for this??? I thought we told you to only talk through the normal way with him so we don't have to see this retched excuse for a letter." Harry's uncle had said as all of the letters went into the trash can.

"Now as for the punishment for not telling him, your owl, any paper, pens, pencils, colored pencils, and any other writing utensil shall be taken away, you can use anything but the owl in the living room, or where me and your aunt are at so we can make sure u don't write another letter to these despicable people." Vermon had almost yelled at Harry to make sure he didn't run towards his room make a quick note to his godfather to come and pick him up to take him away.

Harry had eaten breakfast at like 11.59 AM (Zoey: And yes it's still in the morning cause noon hadn't started) to only be yelled at by Petunia to get dressed and brush his hair. "Now we're going to go shopping, Dudley can't stay home alone of he'll eat what's left of food, and we don't think u can stay home till you stop trying to make the house catch on fire or whatever u abnormal people do." Vermon had said glaring at Harry.

Harry had no choice but to go to the store. When he had gotten there, it seemed like a huge commotion around five weird people. "Okay, okay I'll do one more. Now you, with the lightning scar, come here." A voice came. Harry knew he would just attract attention and get him in trouble. "OMG, that's, that's SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" His aunt had squealed like a little girl and pushed her nephew up towards them.

"Now tell me, your name is Harry Potter?" The guy had asked Harry. All Harry could do was shake his head yes. "Now, in your future, you shall see the girl of your dreams by your side always, but beware of a blonde, for he shall try to ruin your life with one little spell." He had said again. Thoughts had ran into Harry's head as he thought very hard about it there was sonly one thing it had to be….. "Ohh Sasuke, would u and your friends like to come over for dinner tonight?" Harry's aunt had just ruined his thoughts and now, a fortune teller was coming to their house??? This is just great.

"Now Harry, we'll go to get Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata. I want you to take out the sushi in ten minutes and set up the table, not the regular one, the Japan one." His aunt had said as she handed him a list of items that needed to be put on the table and a to do list for that all.

"Well looks like it's just me and you Hedwig….Hedwig???" Harry had asked himself over and over where his owl would go. When there was a noise, not a regular noise.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"HEDWIG!!!" Harry had almost yelled as he saw his owl by the window with a letter for him It wasn't time for his school list to come in and it wasn't his birthday, and he hadn't sent and letters for over a month, and they've all been replied.

"_Dear Harry,_

_We have sent five ninjas to watch over you, we weren't hoping to tell you this, but if something were to go wrong, it would be hard for them to tell you. SO I hope you won't get mad at this but your owl, had come to get Dumbledore in order for the school list, this'll be attached infont of the lists you need. These five ninjas include sakura Haruna, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. I hope you have a great and safe school year."_

_Signed,_

_Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village_

_And Dumbledore of Hogwarts._

"Thank you Hedwig." Haryy had said as he read the note over and over again. "So the guy we met is a ninja here to protect me?? But from what?" Harry had wondered as he looked around his room for a pice of paper and a pen.

"_Dear Dumbledore and Tsunade,_

_I got your letter and this guy named Sasuke I had seen at the mall, I'm just wondering, exactly what are they supposed to be protecting me from? I mean Lord Voldemort can't come near me, unless he found a new body already, and I already faced him three times. So exaly what am I supposed to be hunted by, and thank you for the info."_

Was all that Harry got writen down before his aunt started yelling at him to come downstairs.

To Harry's surprise, five average teens had been in his doorway, one with spikey orange hair, one with pink short hair, one wearing a hood with a small white dog on his head, and one with blue hair who was extearmly red and twidling with her thumbs. Then there was the one Harry had ran inot at the store.

"Hey. I'm Sakura, this is Naruto, this is Kiba and Akamaru, this is Hinata, and this is Sasuke." The pink haired girl had said as she was introducing each person to Harry.

(Zoey: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's the end of this chapter!

Courtney: Okay, now I can go to Great Ben with my mother without this story making me go to the library everyday.

Zoey: Yea…and I know I made Sasuke go OOC, me an Courtney do that to him all of the time, that's why I don't say "Naruto in the Harry Potter books" or else I'll get angry fans, well I'll update later…TTYL!!

Courtney: For any reason you don't know what OOC and TTYL means I'll tell you. OOC means "Out Of Character" and TTYL means "Talk To You Later")


	3. Caos wiht the ninjas and Harry

**(Zoey: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes I know I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, that's cause I can't get online when my father isn't home cause last time I did one of the heads on his twin snakes got broken while my mother was on the computer, and yes I do live with my parents and we all share one computer right now. **

**Kaminari: Well anyone who is wondering why I'm here, that is because Courtney is with her mother and she won't be here till sometime in January when Christmas break is over.**

**Zoey: Okay now before I get into a huge fight on how my parents don't understand my life I might as well start the story.**

**Kaminari: Yes, yes u shall.)**

"**Hello." Was all that Harry had gotten out of his mouth before his aunt and uncle tried to show the five teens to the living room in order for them not to be counted as freaks. "Now tell me, where do you five come from?" Harry's aunt had asked them as she came out of the kitchen with some tea.**

"**We're all from Konaha Japan, on a mission here to pr….." Was all that Naruto could get out of his mouth before Sakura's elbow had jabbed into his side. "On a what?" Harry had asked as he sat at the weird Japan style table. "On a field trip." Sakura had quickly said in order to keep their secret a secret.**

"**Well it's weird. One of the most famous fourteen tellers here. Who knew?" Harry's cousin had said as he only looked form the table to the kitchen in order to grab some food and run back. "Well we wanted to look around the world as we where traveling and our car had broke down here." Sakura had said as she was keeping this little tail a secret and didn't want anyone to know. (Zoey: Now I know that I don't do this anymore or I did but I don't know that tail means what tale. Yes it is confusing to some people who suck at spelling like me!) "Well if you'd like you could all stay here. We can just sent Harry over to his friends house and we'll have enough room for you five here." Harry's uncle had said as Dudley almost dropped the sushi he was trying to eat with chopsticks. "Ohh no, we're fine. Kiba has some friends here and they offered us to stay with them." Hinata had said with no stutter as she kept glancing towards Naruto.**

"**Well okay. I guess Harry gets to stay. Now does anyone want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" Harry's aunt had asked as Dudley and Vermon had joined her. "Now Harry, you got Tsunade's letter right? If you didn't go to find your owl and read the letter it'll explain everything." Sakura had said in a serious voice instead of her nice little voice.**

"**I already got the letter thank you very much. But I do go to Hogwarts so how are you guys supposed to watch me there, I mean unless you five will pose as second years there." Harry had said before Sakura went into full details on what would happen, Naruto had gotten mad at Sasuke and started a fight, Kiba went after a crazy Akamaru, and Hinata going totally red after Naruto had said her name over and over.**

**~~~~~~~~In the kitchen~~~~~~**

"**I just don't like those kids. Sasuke may be totally hot but they all look like they're up to no good." Petunia had said to Vermon as Dudley was raiding the fridge fro something besides Ramen, Sushi, and anything else those Japanese people ate.**

"**I don't like them either but they're in our house so we ha….what was that?" Vermon had asked as a loud crash came from the living room leading to a white little dog running into the kitchen followed by Kiba.**

"**Sorry, AKAMARU GET BACK HERE! He usually isn't like this I promise." Kiba had said before running into the other room with Akamaru running as fast as he could. When Harry's aunt and uncle had exited the kitchen all of the furniture was misplaced and Harry was missing along with the other five teens and their dog, all that was left was a note under a kuni knife.**

**(Zoey: I GOT IT DONE!! And in one day. That was cool.**

**Kaminari: Yes and this was made from scratch. Any type-os please let us know and we'll change them A.S.A.P**

**Zoey: A.S.A.P means "As Soon As Possible" if anyone wants to know.)**


End file.
